The PUSO Resort
by sweetest -fifteen
Summary: EVERYONE CAN'T HIDE THEIR FEELINGS FOREVER. And Narumi has a solution. The class is going to a resort without him! Can Hotaru get over her...sweating and blushing!Will Natsume and Mikan split? Koko will admit what to who? hxr nxm previously HE'S A TEASE
1. what a bastard

_**THE PUSO ( ) RESORT  
**_

sweetest -fifteen

* * *

_I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
_

_it's RUKARU. enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

**chapter one:** _what a bastard_

Hotaru Imai was writing slowly on her notebook, head bowed down because she didn't want anybody would see her nervously sweating and blushing-- especially Ruka Nogi.

Her long raven hair fell on the table, beside her free hand.

Why was she blushing and sweating, anyways?

First of all, that gay sensei of theirs from when they were elementary until now that they're sophomores assigned new partners. And who did _she _get for a partner? None other than that stupid Animal Lover. And oh boy, wasn't he stupid? No. She got assigned, to the gentle -insert sarcastic cough here- animal pheromone alice user with beautiful blond hair, nice height and gorgeous eyes, no--- gorgeous _everything. _Being fifteen, note that she'd already broken out of her shadowy shell, hormones kicked in and that started making her more aware that this boy was a guy...a man of some sort worthy to bat her lashes at. An _almost _perfect god, who is to be worshiped for his features.

Second, the lad thinks she likes him. Of course, it _wasn't _true. Emphasis on the wasn't. He became such a sly fox and a really handsome bastard for the girls to drool every drop of their saliva at him, but at the same time, he was serious when he needed to be, and gentle, or that's the way the raven haired lass thinks of it.

And third, Ruka Nogi has seen Hotaru Imai in only her matching purple bra and underwear.

How the hell did that happen?

She didn't like to reminisce, but she knew that the guy was looking for Natsume and Mikan-- close friends of theirs and needed to ask her for the answer. Of course, the guy knocked. Unfortunately, Hotaru's radio was full blast and the radio was just happened to be playing a song with a singer similar to her voice, and the line was 'come in, come in'. The door, being unknowingly unlocked, opened, and there stood the horror-shocked blond, mouth opened. Apparently, Hotaru was getting undressed of her school clothes and was going to dress up in her pajamas. Unluckily, she was just about to pick up her pants when the door itself opened to reveal the guy. And there she was, in her underwear.

There was an obvious twinkle in the boy's eye when his shock faded. _Payback blackmail._

_

* * *

  
_

So now, she can't do anything (aka blackmail) to him because he _took _a picture.

And she can't even scare the bastard anymore by looking in the eye, because this time, it was _her _that was scared. Because let's face it, it's embarrassing.

So there she was a day later, sweating and blushing like mad, a smirking guy observing her every _robotic _move.

Damn it was just too embarrassing.

_How his eyes traveled down her body.  
_

She cradled her head in both of her hands. What a semi-innocent pervert.

And from very cherry, she turned strawberry red. Oh holy mother of cow, it was sooooo embarrassing.

"Hey Imai-san," called Ruka. She swore she _heard_ the smirk on his lips.

"N-ne?" she asked, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I never knew how ... absolutely gorgeous... you are." he said, looking out the window.

Well, of course he knew, but not in _that _way.

She was taken aback. What a sick bastard. But his complement didn't seem so... rude or offending to women, if you know what she means.

Still.

What a bastard.

And how the hell did she fall in love with the bastard again?

* * *

**author: **I changed the title and stuff. You know WHY? STARTING CHAPTER TWO (which is already there) THERE WILL BE SOMETHING SPECIAL GOING ON! :D AND IT'S FUN!


	2. A threeweek Getaway

_**THE PUSO ( ) RESORT**_

_*I just want to make it clear to everybody that this chapter and the following are going to be set on A RESORT.. :D HELL YEA!_

**chapter one:** A Three-week Getaway

* * *

Hotaru was toying around with one of her inventions, while seating, ignoring Ruka who was teasing her (or something like that) by looking at her interestingly. She wasn't in the mood to sweat and blush right now. It's just too damn hot in here. The temperature's so high she'd be soaked in ice and still feel hot.

She didn't need to have Ruka Nogi teasing her like that, making her blush and stuff. No. What she needed was an island getaway. To herself. With nobody with. Maybe Natsume would be an option because they almost share the same personality. And he's a cool guy: he tought her how to play the guitar; she tought him how to dance so he wouldn't look like a fool infront of Mikan. And plus, he's a great best friend's boyfriend. Hotaru Imai couldn't think of anyone who would be better for Mikan, her baka of a bestfriend, than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Fuck." she cursed, as her invention, which was a fist-sized airconditioner, broke into pieces.

"What was that Imai-san," Ruka asked cockily. "Fuck?"  
"Shut up Nogi," she groaned, pushing him. The blond boy (man?) only laughed. "Chill Imai-san. Just joking around." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." she turned to him. "Pass me that." she _commanded_, pointing to a blue screwdriver which rolled to Ruka's front. The color was of the boy's eyes, but they didn't notice. He silently did so, and continued to pet his bunny. Yup. It was really actually kinda hot in on, there was sweat rolling down his fore head and he didn't even do anything sporty...or get chased by his increasing fangirls (he IS hotter now). He looked at Imai-san--errr, Hotaru.

The girl was sweating so badly, and he didn't even cause it. He watched as a drop of sweat that came from her beautiful raven hair, down to her temple, fastly moving down to her jawline, moving to her neck and disappearing on the valley of her breasts.

_Man that was hot._

_Nonononono! Ruka! Bad thoughts go away! THIS ISN'T A PERVERTED FIC, YOU SICKO._

_

* * *

  
_

Anyways, Narumi came in frolicking in imaginary fields of pink, glittery flowers, earning a snicker from the class. They now thought of it as Narumi's introduction to make them feel _better _(or in Hotaru and Natsume's case: _scarred for life_). Hotaru sweat dropped, and asked loudly: "Narumi-sensei, what the hell? Why are you so...glittery today? Something you wanna tell your students?"

"Yes, actually, Hotaru-sama." Narumi sweat dropped back. "Who here is tired of the prickly heat?" Everyone's hands shot up, but Hotaru's hand, of course, was the first. ^^ Ruka's hand slowly went up. Actually, he didn't mind the heat. It was good for his perverted side. _NONONONO!_

Then the stoic look on Hotaru's face appeared. The old one they genuinely last saw when they were all thirteen. Because of music (thankyou Mikan's boyfriend! ^^), she changed. A lot. And she was more prettier, actually. She cared about her face and her attitude now, she didn't like being flamed. _'Not good for my buyers' reviews.' _she'd say. Everyone laughed when she says this. But she didn't want to get wrinkles at the age of fifteen. She didn't plan to. And it was getting pretty boring not trying to show her emotions. So she slowly set them free, open to the world.

Not all of them, though.

"Sooooo.................?" she said, calmly.

Narumi snapped out of his daze of admiring the amethyst eyed beauty: thinking, _I did a good part in making one of my soul daughters FABULOUS!_

"Sorry, daughter." He laughed. Hotaru snickered. "I reserved you all privately to THE PUSO RESORT! Puso means heart in Tagalog, you know," he added. "I checked all you in to one huge airconditioned hall with a big cottage on top."

"You make it sound like dessert, dad!" Mikan chirped, with an 'oh boy' tone, putting her hands around his boyfriend's neck. Natsume only grunted. He sooo likes it. XD

"Finally." Koko whispered (ooh man he is a HOT teenager). "Maybe I can ask _her _there." If you're asking who: Sumire, if you're aking ask what: to be his girlfriend."

Both Hotaru and Ruka, who were seated at the back of Koko and Kitsuneme, heard this (Kitsuneme did not. LOL), and snickered, looking at each other. "Did you hear what he said?" Ruka asked, grinning at the raven haired beauty (yup she is a beauty! ^^). "Oh hell yeah. Who do you think is _her ?_"

"Cut it out guys!" Koko pleaded with a sharp whisper.

"Only if you tell US who'se HER." Hotaru pointed out, wagging her perfect eyebrows.

"Fine, but DON'T TELL anyone." Koko whispered again. "And you have to promise me that you'll help me make her mine."

Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other with 'let's do it' faces, looked at Koko, and at the both time said: "We promise!"

The whole class looked at the two.

Hotaru shrugged. "Girl scout's honor.....? hm."

"Okay everyone!" giggled Narumi (ew?). "You can start packing or go to central town and stuff. Tomorrow we meet at..."

"THE SAKURA TREE!" Mikan and Natsume suggested at the same time. But Mikan had a happy voice, and Natsume had a...bland voice. XD

"AND BY THE WAY, I'm only there tomorrow to drop you off," Narumi winked at the class. "so you guys have a beautiful beach, pool and resort all by yourselves. AND then I'll be back in say..three weeks to pick you guys up ! Ja!"

Everyone smiled, glimmer in their eyes. Oh yes, they could see it now.

Water. Beach. Bikinis. Love. Sun. Sun_glasses_. Sun_hats. _Sun_block. _Sun..spots? (joke) Sun-whatever-.

* * *

OKAY DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT!?!?! *crosses fingers* changed the almost everything. haha. Sooo yeah. ^^ I like Koko. and YES, I do NOT own GA. review please. :B


	3. Paraiso

_**THE PUSO 3 RESORT**_

_sweetest -fifteen-_

pairings: rxh, nxm, kx?, etc.

_**chapter three:**_ Paraiso

* * *

Everyone woke up early because of exitement, and because they were meeting at the sakura tree at 5:00 am, sharp. Mikan was really exited, mumbling something about wanting to wear her summer-printed underwear and swimsuits. Natsume and Hotaru agreed to brings their guitars, just in case. Ruka never forgot to bring extra clothes in his suitcase because the last time they went to the beach, his clothes got stolen by some random fangirl. T_T

Koko was fidgeting. Then Ruka and Hotaru came up and sneaked up behind him."Boo!" Ruka snickered. Koko promised to tell them when they get to the resort, clutching his brown/orange button-up polo shirt hard, still fidgeting. Hotaru nodded and didn't let her mind wander off to a plan since maybe it won't work on _her_, whoever '_her' _is (XD, it's supposed to be not she 'cause her is Koko's her XD).

On the bus, everyone was so exited, chatting away with their seatmates. Hotaru Imai, on the other hand, was glaring at the floor. Her legs were slightly opened because of her in-the-case acoustic guitar she was holding up. Why was she glaring? Because she could feel a guy from the seat opposite of theirs checking her out.

_Ugh, stupid Kaito Jiro._

The guy with shiny black hair, soft, like bedhair, but oh so hotter and electric blue eyes looked at her smooth face, which had no imperfections whatsoever. Her deep purple eyes were glaring intensely at the ground. _He knew it was because of him. _A snicker emitted from him as he looked at her long and shiny raven hair which he knew she barely even combed, yet it was straight and just..._perfect. _He checked out her simple white shirt that didn't have any print whatsoever. '_Look at those curves.' _he grinned as Hotaru frowned deeper. _He knew very well that she knew. _His beautiful and deep eyes travelled to how she was sitting. _'And those shorts, can it be any shorter?'_ his eyes widened at the beauty's cropped black shorts that reached only about 1/4 of her smooth thighs. '_Wow legs.'_ he grinned again, and after looking at her perfectly painted-_electric blue _toenails and her _electric blue _flipflops, a wider grin appeared from his face as he slowly turned away.

Soon, Hotaru loosened up when Kaito wasn't *ehem* '_checking her out'_ anymore. She patted Koko's (the seating order was like this: Ruka-Koko-Hotaru) head. "It's way obvious that your nervous, buddy." Koko, who was almost hyperventilating, looked down at her (hey, she's a 5"4, he's a 5"7). "I know." he admitted, glancing at the sleeping Ruka who had a hand covering his face (he freed his bunny when he was a first year so Usagi ain't in the story XD). "What am I going to do, Hotaru-san?"

"Relax. Me and drooling boy over there will find a way. Let's just talk about it later, Koko. In the meantime you can borrow my iHot (XD short for iHotaru)." Kokoro Yome sweatdropped, as he was handed Hotaru's purple...um...iHot. And soon, Hotaru seemed to be content that her friend's shoulders was relaxing.

* * *

And three hours later (8:00 am), they were getting out of the bus and saying bye bye to Narumi. Everyone looked up.

"Whoa." Mikan's jaw dropped, saliva coming out.

The resort was wonderful, no--- beautiful. The entrance was a arc that had white shells all over it and a pretty sign made out of wood and painted cream that says "LA PUSO RESORT" and the bottom of that title says _'resort of the gods'._There was a small, pink heart carved out of wood next to the word 'gods'. The 'flooring' was made out of small shells and sand. On one side, there was a building painted black that had a sign: "Dance Dance". On the other, two-floored cream-colored large buildings: huge rooms (fit for about 21 people and a lot of room to move around) and on top of the 'rooms' were cottages slightly smaller than the rooms, the wind obviously targeting it. Cool, chilly. It also had a view of the pools, which were large and clear-watered, and the sea on the edge, which you need to go down a flight of stairs first. It was...in one word... _paradise._

Natsume nudged at his girlfriend. "You're drooling, polka."

"Baka, Pervert," Mikan grinned, wiping the saliva off her jaw. "And it isn't polka dots today, its strawber-----nevermind!" The handsome flame caster snickered. "Whatever you say_, ichigo-kara_."

"Hey, how do you know?! I'm wearing shorts!" The idiotic brunette shouted at the raven haired boy, pointing to her yellow bermuda shorts (for girls ^^). "Ne, Natsume, are you pshycic now? OMG YOU HAVE A NEW ALICE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume shut her up by covering her mouth with a hand. "You just said you were wearing them earlier, baka."

"Oh yeah." Mikan sweatdropped and hugged him.

"Baka." he blushed.

Hotaru snickered at the two, elbowing Kokoro's ribs. "Ow." Hotaru looked up at him and said "You and whoever her is will be like that soon, you know." the mind reader blushed. Ruka looked down at him (he's 5"8 and a half ^^). "Hey, you said you'd tell us who---"

"Sumire." the mind reader whispered, enough for only them to hear.

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other first, tears starting to form their eyes as they entered the resort. "YOU SERIOUS?!?" "Yup." "Kay." Ruka snickered.

Kai Ayame (a girl; who is alias me XD) kissed her fingers and offered them to the sky like a chef. "_Paraiso."_

"This is going to be soooo much fun!!!" Sumire squealed from afar. "I know, right?"

Little did they know. _Little did the know._

**

* * *

author's freaking note: **Hey. Thanks for the wee reviews and the many favorite. YOU FAVORITE, YOU REVIEW (I pointed this out before), so I have the hapiness to make more chapters. XD anyways, there will be fluffy scenes (a lot) I PROMISE YOU!! :) I really appreaciate it that a lot are favoriting this story, so I wrote some more. :P LOL. REVIEW, FAVORITE. :P


	4. Jealousy Strikes and Imai has to

_**The Puso Resort**_

By sweetest-fifteen- (a Filipina)

rxh(maybe.), nxm,kxs(maybe.)

**chapter four:** _Jealousy strikes and Imai has to live with it_

* * *

Of course, everyone went to the pool first, even Natsume Hyuuga, the flame caster. Not Koko and Hotaru (_…is there something going on between these two?_).

They were on a small bar near the pool, talking. Occasionally they'd look at their classmates swimming because their noise attracted them. "Can Mikan help?" Hotaru asked, poking (more like _stabbing) _her _halo-halo _(just search for images if you don't know what it is). Koko shook his head rapidly. "No!," the mind reader gasped. "You know how she is. She could let it slip and the rest is history."

Hotaru nodded. "In short--- _baka." _

Koko sweat dropped, looked up at nothing, not sure at what he was really staring at, then glanced at Hotaru Imai, and then looked at the people swimming. "Ne, Hotaru-sama, wanna swim?"

Hotaru looked down for a moment and then shook her head, scrunching her nose. "Nah." She said. "But you can go if you want." She gestured him to the pool.

"Why…..I thought you could swim…you…" realization struck the boy. "You're afraid of the water, aren't you!?"

"No."  
"Prove it."

Hotaru stood up, taking off her white t-shirt, revealing her simple purple bikini top. She looked at the water. Remembering…when she almost drowned.

Then, as she was about to back away, something – someone, picked her up bridal style, running to the pool, carrying her!

There was cheering from her classmates. She looked up, a mixture of furiousness and scaredness in her eyes. "KOKO!" she hissed. "Put me down! I'm scared!" she wiggled around, as they neared…neared…neared the pool.

But she was still in her shorts! "Let me take off my shorts fir— "

"No. No excuses, former ice queen!" Koko jumped. "GERONIMO!!"

Hotaru let out a girlish, blood-curdling scream as they entered the water.

SPLASH!

Hotaru surfaced, laughing with Koko, a rare one, with actual teeth showing, white as pearls. There were people jealous (or looks like it).

Sumire, who was leaning on the pool's edge, crossed her hands as her eyes narrowed of the two, who was in the center of the deep pool.

Kaito, who was with Natsume and the others, glaring down at Koko, for '_touching __his__ woman'._

Ruka (unexpected ? XD), who was also with Natsume and the others, looking a bit sad, and like _'you got served!' _but really actually sad.

"Ohmygod, Koko." Chuckled Hotaru, wiping off water from her eyes. "I could've died!"

"But you didn't." Koko grinned, lifting his hands up in winning.

"Yeah, I didn't." she said, chuckling once more, those pearly whites of her showing again.

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted, glomping Hotaru. The purple-eyed girl looked up to the girl, wincing with disgust. "Ugh. Your germs, Mikan. Keep them to yourself." Mikan ignored this, clapping happily, but then adjusted the strap of her yellow bikini top. "You're smiling—in the WATER!"  
"Yeah. I am." She rolled her eyes, the smile still lingering on her lips. "Kaito-kun is sooo jealous at Koko." The brunette girl whispered, giggling. "You should tell him _he's t_he only one you…_admire."_

"WHAT?!" Hotaru asked, annoyed.

It's true, even her best friend wants Kaito Jiro for her. Over the years, Hotaru has developed a crush between him and of course, Ruka Nogi. In fact, she'd sometimes blush more when she's around *grunt* Kaito, but somehow, she likes Ruka more. Because everyone thinks Ruka only thinks of her as a friend, they approved of Kaito, because no one was 'getting in the way' (but I'm not saying they dislike Ruka for Hotaru ^^).

"A month of courting Hotaru-chan, and then Koko shows up, dumps her in the pool and gets her laughing out loud like that!" Kaito grunted, feeling sad and angry. Natsume patted his head like a pet. "Hey, but she blushes when you're around. _We've observed."_

"And it's only been a month." Ruka sweat dropped, forgetting his own feelings (typical Ruka T_T).

Kaito sighed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Later on, they were all in the cottage, chatting and sound tripping, courtesy of Hotaru, Natsume and the class' voices. "Some bitch got my t-shirt wet." Hotaru fumed, but her face was stoic, as they were talking. Then Natsume lend her his guitar. "What?"  
"Me and Ruka are going down to get some things."

When they got down, Hotaru shouted, "HEY! One of you get me a shirt from my backpack, okay?! THE PURPLE ONE!"  
"Get it yourself, Imai." Natsume said, gesturing her to come with them.  
"NO WAY MAN! THEY SAID THAT ROOM'S HAUNTED!"

So Hotaru sat, only in her bikini top and shorts. The boys didn't mind staring at her though. She waited, as the tropical island breeze (they're on an island thingy, just so you know! ^^) kissed her bare skin.

Then Natsume and Ruka finally came back.

"Hey, this isn't my shirt!" Hotaru held up the blue shirt Ruka tossed her. "There were bikinis on top of the bags. I wouldn't dare touch it!" the blonde shivered, muttering 'ew'. Everyone laughed. "You can return it after you wash it."

"Damn." Hotaru muttered, and put the shirt on. "It's five times my size!" everyone laughed again.

"Live with it, Imai." Ruka grinned.

* * *

**Author: what do you guys think? Who do you guys want, Ruka or Kaito for Hotaru? Do you want Natsume and Mikan to break up for a while? What? TELL ME! REVIEW & FAVORITE, MY LOVES. :) This was the shortest chapter I ever written because I was in a hurry and it's Holy Week. T_T My present for easter, my dearies. ;)  
**


	5. Do you know what today is?

**The PUSO Resort**

**sweetest –fifteen-  
**pairings are unknown…for now

**chapter five:** _Do you know what today is?_

Hotaru and Natsume were seated on a bench on the side, strumming on their guitars as Koko (yes, Koko) sung _Poker Face _by Lady Gaga. A strange but funny sight.

Strange enough as it is,Hyuuga Natsume, boyfriend of Mikan Sakura, kept on sneaking glances of Hotaru, who was looking down at her own guitar. Weird, but hey, who wouldn't look at her? She's a simple beauty with bedazzling features.

Nobody noticed of course, except I, the author. Nastsume didn't notice at all what the hell he was doing.

Every girl was giggling. "How handsome is _my_ Natsume playing the guitar?" Mikan asked proudly to the fangirls. "And how pretty is _my_ Hotaru playing the guitar?" Every fan shot her glares like daggers, and then looked back at the playing trio, and all sighed in unison.

Mikan only chucked, and then proceeded to patting Kaito's head.

Kaito was sitting coolly on the leaning-thingy, occasionally looking down at the sand below (dizzy XD). But he was entirely focused on Hotaru, his face stoic; beautiful blue hair was on his face because of the cool breeze. He never even bothered to sweep them off his face, because he's frozen, mesmerized that the girl he likes has so many talents. Clearly, he is head over heels for the girl.

But Kaito wasn't sure if one of the girl's talents was to love. No matter, he'd still love her anyways, he'd t_each _her to love…if only he was given a chance.

He saw her first, anyways. In…_that_…way. They never even noticed how beautiful, how delicate, how amazing, how…perfect she was until _he_ poured all his feelings out to them, saying every bit on how she's absolutely the best.

Since then her secret and not-so secret admirers grew in number. And he was left to let them admire her too, since she's not even his.

**-x-**

They finished the song, everybody laughing because Koko finished it off wearing a Lady Gaga wig. Mikan obviously had the song stuck in her head because she was repeating the words "can't read my". Everyone chuckled at her. Silly Sakura.

Suddenly, Anna yawned. The dull pink haired girl looked at her waterproof sports watch (you know, the one that looks like a rounded baller i.d.) courtesy of the Imai Corporation (lol). "Damn it guys, it's already midnight."

Mikan scurried away and hugged Natsume, who looked surprised. "Natsume-kun, I'm scared."

"We should all go to sleep already," suggested Kaito, who jumped off the leaning-thingy and stepped on the cemented floor.

Hotaru looked at him while putting her Gibson guitar inside her bag. "That's a good idea." She muttered, and then leaned her guitar on the side with Natsume's (aww. The guitars seems so sweet .). "Hey, Natsume, do you think It's safe to leave these here?"

"Yeah." Natsume said, looking at her and the guitars.

Then the Imai looked at the view. It was very dark. And only the orange moon can be seen. The _full_, orange moon.

She just ignored this and walked down the stairs with the rest of the class.

* * *

Later that night, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka were all huddled up in a corner, talking.

"Ne, Hotaru-san, did you see the weird couple earlier?" Mikan asked, her eyes wide, hugging the orange blanket that was enveloping her.

"I did," the purple-eyed girl said, wincing, the corner of her lips twitching to a grimace. "They looked utterly horrible and I never want to see them again."

Then suddenly two horrible screeching sounds were heard, as the strong but wooden door was banged and scratched on furiously.  
"What was that?!" Hotaru said, standing up and locking the window infront of her with her window guard 3000.

Everyone (fourteen since some of them didn't want to come) looked at the door. It kept on banging and what not.

Kaito jumped at her (he was on a bed not far from them), which startled Hotaru. The next thing she knew, he was lying on top of her, whispering to her: "be quiet. Be quiet."  
Mikan, who was hugging Natsume and Ruka, wailed. "I'm scared!"  
"Sakura-san, maybe it's best to stay quiet, you know…maybe…_it'll go away." _The very gentle Ruka said, sweat dropping, but he looked serious.

And then Hotaru and Natsume remembered something at the same time.

_It was a full moon.

* * *

  
_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Everyone! I just gave you chapter five above. And what do I want in exchange? Hugs and kisses, *cough*reviews and favorites*cough* of course! Anyways, this is my SECOND chapter for the day. YAY! It's EASTER, So I have…um…easter…spirit? XDI thought Kaito was really sweet. ^^ anyways, REVIEW&&FAVORIITE. *hugs*

*btw for those who don't know, Kaito Jiro is an OC character. So that means I made him, so he is MINE. :x

*ps, I'm looking for a beta reader. PLEASEEE.


End file.
